Controle de danos
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da Fic "Recuento de los daños", de Petit Nash. Algo mudou em Emily. Decidiu se separar de Hotch, afastar-se de todos. E nada parece fazer sentido. Episódio 5x8, "Lauren", POV de Hotch.
1. Cap 1 - Rompimento

**Cap. 1 – Rompimento**

Tínhamos passado muito tempo juntos, contra as regras e o bom senso. Estávamos juntos e aceitamos que isto era inevitável, irremediável e incontrolável. Estávamos apaixonados, louca e totalmente, um pelo outro e por isto o que aconteceu não foi nada normal.

A mudança foi tão brusca que era inacreditável... Simplesmente de um dia para o outro ela não era mais a mesma, como se num mero segundo pudesse desfazer tudo que tinha sido construído, tudo que tinha como certo. Era inquietante. E ela se negou a conversas, somente se afastou e rompeu com tudo, mantendo-se distante. E não somente quanto à comunicação em geral comigo ou também com a equipe. Este foi o verdadeiro conflito, terminou o que tínhamos.

Um dia apareceu mudada, como se fosse outra pessoa, que não estava disposta a compartilhar sua vida com ninguém, nem comigo. De repente, sem que houvesse preâmbulos, sem que suspeitasse, sem sinais. Simplesmente acabou com tudo.

- Acho que devemos terminar. – Disse uma noite, aparecendo muito tarde no meu apartamento e falando antes mesmo de cruzar a porta.

- Quê? Do que está falando? – Pegou-me totalmente de surpresa.

- Acho que eu e você... – Estava estranha, quase incapaz de falar. – Temos que terminar, Aaron. É o melhor.

- Porque? O que está havendo, Emily?

- Porque é melhor assim... – Disse ela. – Não devemos continuar, sinto muito. É tudo que posso dizer, mas realmente acho que é o melhor para nós.

- Isto não é possível... – Disse consternado.

Não sabia qual o momento em que algo aconteceu e mudou tudo. Apenas na tarde anterior tudo estava bem: o caso foi apresentado sem problemas, voamos, pousamos e seguimos bem. Depois ela se reuniu com um amigo. E, de repente, 24 horas depois, vinha e fazia toda esta reviravolta. Quase não parecíamos nós mesmos. Quase dava para sentir o medo a nossa volta. Porque isto estava acontecendo se nos amávamos tanto? Porque justamente naquele momento?

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, evitando me olhar. Peguei suas mãos e me aproximei. Por um momento ela pareceu hesitar, parecendo querer mudar o que disse. Tentei fazê-la me olhar, mas evitou. E, como se murmurasse para si mesma tentando se convencer do que fazia, soltou minhas mãos e disse:

- Sinto muito, Aaron. – Sua voz era quase inaudível. – Precisa ser assim...

- Não... Não precisa. Diga-me o que está acontecendo. O que está errado? Podemos dar um jeito, Em. Converse comigo! Ficaremos bem.

- Não, chega! – Cortou o que eu dizia. – Sinto muito, devemos terminar. Não podemos continuar juntos. Quero terminar.

Disse isto e deu a volta, se afastando sem dizer mais nada e sem olhar para trás. Depois de um segundo congelado pelo choque, fui atrás dela, mas não consegui alcançá-la. Ela não queria ser alcançada e percebi que aquele não era o momento ideal para isto. Não sei como, mas simplesmente ela me escapara por entre os dedos.

Continua...


	2. Cap 2 – Dúvidas, suspeitas Saudade

**Cap. 2 – Dúvidas, suspeitas... Saudade**

Nada melhorou, muito pelo contrário. Emily se fez distante, fechada, estava constantemente dispersa e na defensiva com todos. Não tenho certeza de que os outros percebiam, mas era evidente que ela escondia algo. E algo grande. Depois de sair com ela por pouco mais de um ano, podia reconhecer os sinais, mas não sabia o que escondia. Isto era algo que não conseguia decifrar.

No dia seguinte ao rompimento, ela tentou manter a distância, sem sequer me olhar. Tentei manter a aparência de que tudo estava bem e que não notava a pouco habitual distância de Emily. Mesmo que isto fosse terrível. A distância imposta, a frieza, o fato de não poder encontrar seu olhar, tudo era doloroso demais.

O trabalho nos obrigava a ficar próximos e ao mesmo tempo nos dava a oportunidade de nos afastarmos. Cada um mergulhado em um arquivo, em um caso, em algo que nos mantivesse longe um do outro. A rotina, ainda que estranha, de trabalhar na UAC.

Quando nosso primeiro caso chegou nada havia melhorado. E o caso nos foi bastante perturbador, a morte nunca foi um assunto agradável. E não fui o único a perceber as mudanças em Emily. Morgan foi me falar dela na primeira oportunidade, estava achando Emily estranha e quando lhe perguntou o que acontecia, num táxi estranho e fedorento, ela se esquivou totalmente do assunto.

- Que está acontecendo com ela? – Morgan me perguntou.

- A que se refere? – Tentei fugir da conversa.

- Sabe muito bem a que me refiro, Hotch. – Seguiu firme. – Não está parecendo ela mesma, não fui só eu que percebi. Sei que você também nota. Se sabe de alguma coisa seria bom compartilhar.

- Não sei o que está acontecendo com ela. – Respondi por fim. – Nem o que aconteceu.

- Vamos, parceiro! Não me diga que nem a você ela contou o que se passa? – Olhou-me de forma inquiridora, mas não tinha nada para lhe dizer e ele pareceu entender isto. – Sério? Não te disse nada? Isto é impossível, vocês dois...

- Sinto muito, Morgan. – Cortei para evitar mais explicações. – Espero que não seja nada importante. Qualquer coisa que souber te direi.

Não que fosse um problema Morgan sentir que não era normal que ela e eu não nos falássemos, mas achei que não podia mencionar que ela estava realmente estranha sem revelar que até a noite passada estávamos juntos e que isto tinha me perturbado totalmente.

Não podia falar disto, mas de algum modo começava a parecer que seria inevitável entrar no perigoso terreno de ter que descobrir um segredo de Emily Prentiss.

Durante o caso não poderia tentar, não podia me envolver com isto sem colocar em risco a estabilidade da equipe para trabalhar, que já se achava abalada com Emily tão nervosa e preocupada. Mas uma vez que o caso acabou, com a ultima garota a salvo e o suspeito fora do jogo, foi inevitável que me aproximasse de Emily.

A detive quase casualmente antes que deixasse a UAC. Praticamente todos já tinham saído e me pareceu um ótimo momento, de qualquer modo se alguém da equipe nos visse saberia que era melhor deixar as coisas assim.

- Emily! – Chamei em voz baixa. – Estou terminando, quer que te leve?

- Hotch... Que preciso fazer para que entenda? – Disse, parando bruscamente. – Não compreende que terminamos?

- Não, querida. Você terminou comigo e alguma coisa está errada nisto. – Declarei muito convencido. – Precisamos conversar sobre isto, por favor.

Ela soltou um suspiro, parecendo estar a ponto de começar a chorar. Algo a estava deixando descontrolada e não entendia porque não podia me falar, porque não era capaz de confiar em mim, em algum de nós... Simplesmente se trancara num casulo para se proteger, como a Emily Prentiss de cinco anos antes, quando começou a trabalhar na UAC.

- Aaron, chega. Não pode continuar com isto. Falei que acabou.

- Mas, Em...

- Estou cansada, quero ir para casa. Não quero continuar com isto. Terminamos. É simples.

- Emily, eu amo você...

Um silêncio. Uma dúvida. Iniciando um pequeno gesto, quase imperceptível, que ela sempre fazia ao responder "e eu a você", mas ela não o completou. Ficou tudo no "quase". Neste gesto quase imperceptível que somente eu saberia reconhecer.

- É o melhor. Acredite-me, Aaron. – Disse e me olhou triste. – Não faria isto se não fosse o melhor.

Deu a volta, olhou-se uma última vez, como se tivesse ficado algo por dizer, como se ainda tivesse palavras pendentes. Só que, apesar destes sinais, se foi em completo silêncio.

Continua...


End file.
